With the advancement in computational capabilities of computing devices, various image processing operations, which were earlier confined to high-end computational machines, may be performed on various computing devices such as smart-phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), tablets, desktop computers, laptops, Multi-Functional Devices (MFDs), scanners, printers, etc. For instance, a computing device may be used to estimate a half-tone frequency of an image during scanning or printing of the image. Generally, the half-tone frequency may be estimated by first identifying various objects in the image, followed by determining the half-tone frequency of such objects. However, such determination may still be a time consuming process, which may require more computational power and higher costs.